Lykourgos
by Kitsune Mage
Summary: Our heros find themselves in a village trapped and hunted by wolf spirits. What happens when predator falls in love with its prey? Spoilers For Tokyo Arc on. KuroxFai and a little SyaoxSaku.


Yay! A new story! And I've remembered the disclaimer this time!

I don't own Tsubasa and any related characters. I just play with them from time to time. Lykourgos, Raven, Faolan, and "Mother" are mine though.

Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as they had arrived they had felt that something was wrong with it. The children were pulled along by their parents not allowing them to wander too far. The adults on the other hand keep a weary watched on everything around them, looking almost afraid of what might lurk in the shadows.

The town of Lykourgos was a deary place, devoid of any hope. Every window in the village had a candle sitting in the window and each house looked like it was in dire need of repairs. Even the inn looked like it was on its last legs. There were a few people who seemed to walk around, looking at the residents hungrily. It was enough to send shivers down even Kurogane's spine.

The inside of the inn was cozy and warm, looking much more welcoming than the outside appearances. The people inside seemed more relaxed and carefree than those wandering outside. It was like they had walked into a completely different world.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked from the oaken desk that sat in the front room. She stood up, looking over the travelers curiously. "Its been awhile since we've last had actual travelers come to town."

"We need a room." Kurogane said curtly, not liking the woman at all. Something about her appearance told him to be weary of her. It was probably mostly because she looked like she would be related to the space-time witch.

"Well, you're in luck then." The woman said happily, "I have so many available rooms that it gets so lonely here. The only people I get are men who got kicked out of their houses. Never mind that though. Would you like to each have your own room or will you be rooming together?"

"Three rooms should be fine." Kurogane said before Fai had the chance to request that they each got their own room. He couldn't remember the last time that the vampire had eaten and he couldn't very well make him eat in front of the kids.

"Only three?" The woman said, looking confused as she moved back her desk. It was more disorganized than most would think it would be, with business being as slow as it was. She dug through the doors before she found three keys. She let out a squeak when she looked up, handing the three keys to Kurogane hastily. "Here. Please enjoy you're stay!"  
"You're not going to show us to the rooms?" Syaoran asked, looking a bit confused. The inn seemed like the type to show you where you would be staying.

"T-the numbers are on the keys." The woman said, moving behind the desk like a caged animal. "The rooms shouldn't be too hard to find. If you have any trouble, just wait for me in the tavern."

"Mother would like to speak with you, Raven." A young man said, coming towards them. He looked over at the group with hungry eyes. He paused though at Fai, sizing him up. "I'll show your guests to their rooms for you."

"No!" Raven squeaked, reaching out in her panic. "I-I mean, thank you Faolan." She hurried past him, heading out into the dreary street.

"Please, allow me to show you to your rooms." Faolan said, holding his hand out for their keys.

"How are you?" Kurogane growled, glaring down at him.

"My mother is the town leader." He said with a toothy grin. It didn't go past Kurogane's observations that his teeth were more pointed than a human's should be. They weren't quite as sharp as Fai's fangs though, so he was left guessing what he was. "I help Raven here in the inn sometimes."

"We can show ourselves to our rooms." Kurogane said, deciding that Faolan couldn't be trusted. His story didn't really add up. How could Raven need help if the village didn't get any visitors? In a way, it was ridiculous all in itself for there to be an inn in such an isolated village.

* * *

It was later that night when they finally saw Raven again. The innkeeper looked shaken, but was strangely perky at the same time. Sakura and Syaoran had long since retreated to their rooms and Fai was watching Kurogane nurse the beer that he had ordered no more than five minutes ago. The ninja on the other hand was watching Raven. The woman was putting around the tavern with a candle, lighting even more candles in the windows. She was saying something under her breath, jumping at the slightest sound. It look almost like she wanted to take flight and fly far away from there.

"Raven-san, what are you doing?" Fai asked, losing interest in Kurogane and the beer. The odd behavior of the innkeeper was something that they had to worry about though. She jumped, turning around the face them with a nervous smile.

"Please don't frighten me like that." She said, pushing back the long strands of ebony hair behind her ear. "You'll give me a hear attack."

"Why are you lighting candles?" The blonde asked, looking at one of the small flames as it flickered.

"Well, some say that keep lights in the windows help lost souls find their way home." Raven said, turning back to her task. "But here in Lykouros, we believe that the light of candles keeps the wolf spirits at bay. These candles are what keeps us safe from being the next meal."

"Why don't the people leave then?" Kurogane asked as if that would be the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're in a valley. Surrounded on all sides by nothing but mountains. Of course, we have a lake, but that doesn't get us any where." Raven said, waving him off. "And those that tried to leave ended up dying up on those mountains. They can be very treacherous in the winter."

"Then they can go during the summer." Kurogane scoffed, "They should be easier to climb then, shouldn't they be?"

"You, sir, have obviously never climbed a mountain. Just because there's no snow, doesn't mean that it would easier to climb. In fact, its just as hard. You have to look out for land slides and other hazards caused by the melting snow." Raven said, "Besides, there are bears and the air gets thin. These people aren't exactly fit to be mountaineers."

"Then you're not from around here, Raven-san?" Fai asked, leaning against the table.

"How did you get here then?" Kurogane said, watching the black haired woman with narrowed eyes.

"I flew here of course." She said before moving off into another room, leaving the two men with nothing but silence.

"That woman is an enigma, isn't she?" Faolan said, coming up behind Fai and Kurogane. The two turned to face the young man who was grinning wolfishly at them. "Whenever she's asked where she came from, she just says that she flew here. A bit odd if you asked me."

"What about you then? It doesn't seem like your from around here either." Kurogane said, noting that Faolan seemed much more relaxed that everyone else in the small village.

The young man let out a barking laugh, looking amused by that statement. "I get that a lot." He said, sitting down at the table. "In truth though, these humans have taken this land from my ancestors. Why should we let them live here without any compensation?"

"Why do you refer to the villagers as humans?" Fai asked, sitting up.

"Ah, I wouldn't normally call them that during normal conversation." Faolan said sheepishly, "Mother would have my head if I did. I just figured that because you aren't human yourself or you know of mythical creatures, that it would be okay."

"How did you know-"

"You both reek of vampire. Although, more so on you." Faolan said, pointing to Fai. "So I'm guessing that you're the vampire and you're his mate."

"We're nothing like that!" Kurogane yelled, standing up and glaring down at Faolan.

"Pity then." Faolan said, grinning toothily. "You could have lied and saved yourself. Now you're free game for the pack."

"Then how will I eat, Faolan-san?" Fai asked, giving the younger man one of the most fake smiles that Kurogane had ever seen.

"Ah, so he's your prey." Faolan said, standing up. "That's a different story altogether. We can't take down a vampires prey without express permission from the vampire him or herself. But even so, the truth of the matter is that who we hunt is up to Mother. I won't tell her about you're special situation and I urge you to lie to her if does ask about your relationship."

"And how are we supposed to know who your mother is?" Kurogane growled as Faolan made for the door.

"You will know her when you see her. Mother is very hard to mistake." Faolan said, looking a bit sad. "I must bid you gentlemen a good night. Its time for the hunt..."

Fai stood up behind Kurogane as Faolan seemed to simply disappear as soon as he stepped out of the inn. The howls of wolves could be heard echoing throughout the village.


End file.
